


Her Town Too

by happytohelp1991



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytohelp1991/pseuds/happytohelp1991
Summary: Brienne needs a violin tutor for Sansa. Jaime needs a fresh start.Nobody , literally nobody needs to be judged.Oh, and there is a meme allusion somewhere there.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Her Town Too

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



Brienne does not think that her day can get any worse.  
First, she has had a major disagreement with coach Clegane, regarding appropriate wrestling techniques to be taught to high-school students. Then came her meeting with the Mr. Baelish, the external auditor, where he continued to ask questions about the activity funds. Every encounter with this gentleman leaves her with a desire to take a long, hot shower, and today was no exception.  
She has just successfully bid goodnight to Tormund, and sat in her car, when the phone rang.  
“Aunt Bri, there is a guy here.”  
“What guy, Arya?”  
“How would I know? Here, Sansa wants to speak to you.”  
“Hey, Brienne! There is a guy here! Old, but kind of hot.”  
“Have you asked him what he is here for?”  
“Oh, yes. Wait, not me, Podrick asked.”  
“Hello, Principal Tarth. A Mr. Lannister is here, about some violin tutoring thing…?”  
Brienne freezes. Someone called Jaime e-mailed her yesterday, asking for an interview, but Jaime Lannister?  
“Principal Tarth, are you there?”  
“Oh! Yes…. Please ask him to wait… I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
Brienne disconnects the call, but not before hearing Arya shouting, “Wait? Aren’t you the uncle of that little shit, Joffrey? Sansaaaa….. Your ex’s uncle is here! , followed by Sansa’s furious screech.  
With a sigh, she speeds up the car, hoping to reach home before her two nieces kill each other. Cat and Ned have entrusted the girls to her for the next few years, so that they can complete their education here instead of moving to Germany alongside the entire Stark family. It won’t do well if she fails in her quest of keeping them safe. Catelyn Stark-Tully’s displeasure is difficult to suffer.  
She speeds up a bit more.

Mr. Jaime Lannister is handsome.  
He is a middle-aged man, shorter than Brienne, with flashing green eyes, and close-cropped golden hair. His smile is both a thing of beauty and a well of bitterness, and Brienne could practically feel it cutting into her skin.  
He is also wearing a prosthetic arm.  
Brienne tries very hard not to be impolite. But this man is infamous in their small town. The man who went to the big city to join an orchestra. The man with immense talent, and arrogance to match.  
The man who killed the principal conductor of said orchestra and then claimed self-defence.  
“I am available on Mondays and Thursdays, currently. I like to understand the student’s skill level, as well as interest level, but Myrcella says that Sansa is really talented.”  
Mr. Lannister is being perfectly amiable. Although Brienne has asked almost nothing, he has spoken about his experience, his tutoring style, his availability and even about the kind of music he likes. He has also mentioned obliquely that he intensely dislikes his oldest nephew.  
Brienne feels a bit guilty for the thing she is going to say. She sips her coffee, contemplating the best way to reject this candidate.  
“Mr. Lannister, I appreciate your visit. I am also really grateful that an artist of your caliber is willing to tutor Sansa. But I am sorry...”  
“Save it.”  
Brienne’s mouth falls open. Lannister’s tone is frosty, with that dangerous smile on his lips.  
“I am a bit disappointed, Principal Tarth. Bold of you to assume that you know anything about me.”  
Brienne sets down her coffee with force, scowling.  
“It’s not assumption when it’s a fact, Mr. Lannister.”  
“What fact are you alluding to? I killed a man? I was entangled with the mafia, and got my hand chopped off? I have illicit relations with Cer-“  
“MR. LANNISTER! THAT’S ENOUGH!”  
Jaime stops talking, and takes a deep breath. He rubs his face tiredly.  
When he speaks, his tone is completely civil again.  
“I apologize. May be I really am not a good fit here. Thank you for the coffee.”  
He stretches his left hand. The handshake is firm and professional. Not the “let’s see if the giant has strong bones” shake that Brienne has come to expect most men.  
Lannister has almost reached the door when Brienne blurts out, “Wait!”  
He stops and turns, brows furrowed.  
“You haven’t mentioned your fees.”  
“You should listen to the locals, Principal Tarth. After all, you think rumors are facts.”  
Brienne arches an eyebrow (well, she tries).  
“Bold of you to assume that you know anything about me.”  
Jaime smiles, but it’s not the edgy one he was giving earlier. There is something peaceful and happy about it and Brienne suddenly realises that yeah, meeting this guy two times a week? Probably not the best hiring decision.  
It takes around ten more minutes to settle the terms. Sansa has been invited downstairs. Arya tagged along, bringing Podrick in to complete the party. Sansa seems quite excited to start. Brienne watches the two interact, and there seems to be a bond already.  
The moment he leaves, Arya releases a squeal. Knowing Arya, Brienne is quite impressed that the girl has controlled herself till now.  
“HE QUOTED A MEME! AUNT BRI, HE QUOTED A MEME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : "Bold of you to assume that you know anything about me."


End file.
